Zetsubō No Kokuritsu Kōen
Zetsubō No Kokuritsu Kōen (Japanese: 絶望の国立公園, English: National Park of Despair) is the second zombie map in Twisted 63 Saga storyline. It takes place in an overran Yosemite National Park in California. It serves as a homage to Zetsubou No Shima in Black Ops 3 Zombies. Overview Zetsubou No Kokuritsu Koen is set in a mutated Yosemite National Park where a Coalescence Facility is located. This map features mutated plants that can offer the players some weapons and power-ups as well as perks. Thrashers from Zetsubou No Shima made their return to this map. Rather than Thrashers as mini boss zombies, Zombie Black Bears and Zombie Bear Cubs are bear-type zombies that use claws to scratch and shoot the dark pulse to a player. In special rounds, the Spiders from Zetsubou No Shima will appear on the map. They have the ability to shoot webs at the players, as well as be able to use their webs to cover up Perk-a-Cola, GobbleGum machines, and pathways, though the player can easily slash through them by holding the use button. There are 5 Emergency Bases that players need to activate the power generators and unlock the door for Pack a Punch in Coalescence Facility. When the power generator is activating, the player must kill 11 zombie enemies to absorb souls. After killing 11 zombies, the power generator is activated, making the perk machines online. Three new utilities are introduced as Electric SkyTram (a utility that can transport players from starting area to Creek Forest, Hawthorne Forest, Mariposa Grove, and Groveland Hotel), Zipline Roller Coaster (a utility that can transport players from Oakley Creekfront House to Coalescence HQ where Pack-a-Punch Machine is located) and Lightning Strike Marker (a utility that can be summoned on an airstrike platform to kill zombies). Weapons: Easter Eggs *The Main Easter Egg is "Going on A Dark Bear Hunt." *Dead Flowers, a main Easter Egg song that can be activated by interacting with three teddy bears around the map: ** On a wagon behind Quick Revive. ** On a crashed VTOL near HVK-30 wallbuy. ** On a severely damaged armored truck next to a Coalescence Facility entrance. *To get Path of Sorrows, the player must throw the SAD (Stealth Assault Dart) to the barrier in the lobby of Groveland Hotel. After you throw it, the player will acquire the pouch of sand. When you get to the Kaiju Altar next to Coalescence Facility, the player (you) will place a pouch of sand on a head of a golden mammoth statue. After placing it on the head of a golden mammoth statue, the player must fire with a Zulu-5 Hypnotizer or Sparrow EXF-7 on the head. After firing on the head, the Path of Sorrows will appear and the player will acquire it. *Samantha's Lullaby music can be heard when a player fired at the big teddy bear on the top floor of Oakley Creekfront House with Zulu-5 Hypnotizer. |} Soundtracks # In a Creek # Arrive To Emergency Base 1, Departing The Creek House # Campfire Site # The Creek Forest # Arrive To Emergency Base 2, Departing The Creek Forest # Ride The Electric SkyTram # Oakley Creekfront House # Spiders # Hawthorne Forest # Altar of The Dark Bears # National Park of Despair # Sterilization Zone # Samantha's Lullaby # Arriving at Mariposa Grove # Into The Sequoia Woods # En Route To Groveland Hotel # Groveland Hotel in Lockdown # Coalescence Facility # Coalescence Facility in Lockdown # In The Verge of Darkness # Dead Flowers # Round Transition - Small Creek House/Hawthorne Forest/Creek Forest/Mariposa Grove/Groveland Hotel # Round Transition - Coalescence Facility # Game Over # Battle! Dark Grizzly (1st Phase) # Battle! Dark Grizzly (2nd Phase) # Final Blow to Dark Grizzly! |} Category:Maps Category:Custom Zombie Maps Category:Twisted 63 and Post Maps